ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Terry Richardson
Terry Richardson (born August 14, 1965) is an American fashion photographer. He did two photoshoots with Lady Gaga in 2010, for Rolling Stone ''and [[Vogue Hommes Japan (magazine)|''Vogue Hommes Japan]]. He went to the MTV Video Music Awards with Gaga, and took a shot of her, with featured guests, Katie Miller, David Hall, Stacy Vasquez, and Mike Almy. June 7th, 2010 in New York City They did three different settings with the following team: *Shot on June 7th, 2010 in NYC *Art director — Matthew Williams *Fashion director — Nicola Formichetti *Makeup — Billy B *Hair — Yannick d'IS *Manicure — Michina Koide *Prop styling — Andy Harman Rolling Stone (#1108/1109, 2010) *A Custom gun-bra by David Samuel Menkes, heels by Noritaka Tatehana ("Lady Vase") *B Leather jacket custom made by Asher Levine, shoes by Pleaser, swimsuit by Norma Kamali (1993), sunglasses by Tart Optical Enterprises ("F.D.R.", 1950s) Terry_Richardson_RS_2010.jpg|A Terry2.jpg|B Behind the scenes terry1.jpg Picture3.jpg Picture2.jpg Supreme x Gaga (2011) Some of the pictures were used as ads in Purple Fashion of Feb 2011 and as posters in New York City. *A Necklace by On Aura Tout Vu, *B Sunglasses Tart Optical Enterprises ("F.D.R.", 1950s), heels by Noritaka Tatehana ("Lady Vase") *C Custom hoodie by Kerin Rose Edited version These are the edited pictures used as ads in 2011. 1z739k3.jpg|A 2ppdgmh.jpg a17pyg.jpg Supreme 03.jpg lkoijuhygt.jpg|B 180397 499871236651 363563651651 6748380 6437099 n.jpg|C 2v19ijb.jpg Unedited version 732zop.jpg xpd54h.jpg eqazxi.jpg supreme02_big.jpg 2ilzoy1.jpg 51f32w.jpg Behind the scenes normal BTS 001.jpg normal BTS 002.jpg normal BTS 003.jpg Supreme 06.jpg Lady-gaga-supreme-terry-richardson-behind-scene-video.jpg Alg gaga richardson.jpg GAGA.SUPREME.board.JPG Supreme-richardson-gaga-540x310.jpg Screen shot 2011-02-22 at 5 02 45 PM.png SUPREME x GAGA 03.png Terry Richardson Supreme 001.jpg Vogue Hommes Japan (Vol.5, 2010) Featured as a poster on the back of the magazine. The Naked Truth - Terry Richardson.jpg August 6, 2010 to May 6, 2011 Lady Gaga x Terry Richardson On August 6, 2010, Terry Richardson began the first day of 46 days over a ten-month period ending on the final show of the Monster Ball in Mexico, May 6, 2011.On that same day, they did a photoshoot for the cover and two more pictures were included in the book from that session. *Leather jacket by Haus of Gaga (Perry Meek), sunglasses by Tart Optical Enterprises ("F.D.R."), jewels by Rodrigo Otazu Lady Gaga X Terry Richardson.jpg Lady-Gaga-Terry-Richardson-Book-05.jpg tumblr_lqewr8JuOi1qfug0qo1_1280.jpg TerryRichardson-Outtake-001.jpg Outtakes *A MTV Video Music Awards (Sep 12, 2000) with Katie Miller, David Hall, Stacy Vasquez, and Mike Almy. *B Monster Ball (January 22, 2011) Gaga Carpet 24.jpg|A HBO-MoneyHoney-Stills.jpg|B HBO-Monster-Stills.jpg PokerFace-MB-HBO.jpg HBO-Paparazzi-Stills.jpg HBO-BornThisWay-Stills.jpg Harper's Bazaar (May 2011) *Shot on December 18, 2010 *Fashion director — Nicola Formichetti *Hair — Sam McKnight *Makeup — Alex Box *Manicurist — Trish Lomax *A Top and skirt by Versace (Spring/Summer 2011) *B Dress by Dior (Haute Couture Fall/Winter 2010/2011), vintage mask and gloves by Thierry Mugler, ring by Erickson Beamon *C Dress by Tex Saverio (Spring/Summer 2011) *D On Liberace's piano / Bra by Kiki de Montparnasse, fishnets by Levante, booties by Alexander McQueen (Spring/Summer 2011), panties (Gaga's own) *E Dress and mask by Alexander McQueen (Spring/Summer 2011) *F Custom bodysuit by Francesco Scognamiglio *G Jacket, pants and custom shoes by Thierry Mugler (Fall/Winter 2010/2011) lady-gaga-0511-6-de.jpg|A lady-gaga-0511-5-de.jpg|B lady-gaga-0511-2-de.jpg|C lady-gaga-0511-3-de.jpg|D lady-gaga-0511-4-de.jpg|E lady-gaga-0511-1-de.jpg|F lady-gaga-0511-7-de.jpg|G gagabazaar.png|H Behind the scenes lady-gaga-0511-10-de.jpg lady-gaga-0511-9-de.jpg MTV Video Music Awards (Aug 28, 2011) *Model — Jo Calderone normal_001__1_.jpg MTV VMA 2010 Terry.jpg 302029_10150300951206308_338807491307_7806084_6004321_n.jpg 299545_10150300950736308_338807491307_7806078_7317729_n.jpg edrftgh.jpg sdfghj.jpg Viva Glam: The Masterpiece Project (Sep 13, 2011) *Credited as "Terry Richardson Studio" VivaGlam-TerryRichardson-1.jpg VivaGlam-TerryRichardson-2.jpg VivaGlam-TerryRichardson-3.jpg VivaGlam-TerryRichardson-4.jpg Marry the Night (Oct, 2011) *Credited as "Terry Richardson Studio" MarrytheNight-TheRemixes.jpg Links *Offical website *Twitter Category:Born This Way (Photoshoots) Category:The Fame Monster (Photoshoots) Category:Photographers